


Christmas Call

by rainbhrts94



Series: High Street RP Docs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Christmas, Drabble, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbhrts94/pseuds/rainbhrts94
Summary: Did a small piece for the RP I'm in on Discord about how Yachi spent her Christmas. Happy Reading!





	Christmas Call

The clock read 10:06pm, and Yachi had finally walked the empty KFC containers out to the trash and recycling outside the building. She had spent most of the day relaxing on her balcony, curled up in a blanket with hot tea and a book, not even bothering to get dressed when she woke up. Nobody was dropping by this year, not like that was anything new. With her mom in New York City, she was used to having a more quiet Christmas. 

It was definitely colder now that the sun was down. She hurriedly padded to her bedroom scouring the drawers for her fuzziest pair of socks. Slipping them on and stopping in the mirror to give herself a quick once over. Yikes. It would probably be best to at least run a brush through her hair. Nope. That wasn’t working, time for a braid. 

Having fixed her hair she stepped into the living room, turning off the overhead can lights before she clicked on her tree and settled into the couch with her laptop. The soft glow of the tree and the blue light from her screen the only source of light in the room. The familiar soft ring echoed through the quiet space exactly at 11:00pm as ‘Madoka Yachi’ popped up onto the screen. 

“Konnichiwa Okaa-San!” Yachi waved to the screen “Meri Krisumasu!”

“Meri Krisumasu Hitoka. Did you have a good week?” Her mother sat in what Yachi knew to be her apartments’ kitchen. The bright morning sun streaming in as she sipped on a coffee. 

“I did thanks, you don’t have to work today do you?” Yachi eyed her mother’s attire suspiciously, noticing the full face of makeup and her hair curled off to the side in its usual fashion.

“Ah, no. Not today. Mark is taking me over to his parents' house today. A party of sorts.” Her mother smiled fondly at the mention of her boyfriend, before looking towards the clock on the wall. “He’s picking me up at 11:00 so I wanted to be ready before our call. That way you could tell me if I needed to change.”

“No, you look perfect.” Yachi smiled sweetly at her mother. She had liked Mark the few times she had met him, a gentleman, treated her mother right. Yachi was happy her mom was happy. “Tell him I say hello.” 

Yachi and her mother talked for over an hour. Catching up on the flower shop, her most recent game, the night out with the team, and some of the presents she had received from her friends this year. With her mother talking about her week, her personal life, the date Mark had taken her on last Sunday and that godforsaken city traffic. It was a good conversation, almost always was. Yachi constantly looked forward to these weekly talks with her mother. She missed her. Maybe she’d start saving for a visit? 

“Shall we open our presents? You got yours on time right Hitoka?” Her mother asked as she picked up the white FedEx box she had shipped a few weeks ago.

“I did, I did.” Yachi snickered, putting the computer on her coffee table so she could slide off the couch and grab the parcel that had arrived four days before. “It’s been a struggle all day not to open it.”

Both ladies picked up a pair of scissors and cut into the tape of the package. The flaps coming open with a pop as both tugged on the cardboard. The force causing the bubble wrap in Madoka’s package to pop as her gift was callously pulled from the box. 

“Hitoka, you did not send me a wrapped package.” Madoka’s laugh echoed throughout her apartment as she pulled the perfectly wrapped, shiny present from out of its container. 

“I did, and you love it,” Yachi said as she puffed out her chest, a few of the packing peanuts falling from out of her box as she did so. 

“You’ve never been more right.” He mom’s eyes crinkling as she started to peel away the metallic paper Yachi had used on the present. There was a pause before she carefully pulled one of the black pumps from the shoe box. “Oh Hitoka, honey, these are great. They even match my outfit for today. How’d you know?”

“I’m just that good.” Yachi gave a little giggle, slightly relieved she like them. She’d have to let Sawamura-San and Tendou-san know they were a success. 

Quickly Yachi turned her attention to the box in her lap, casually digging around through the packing peanuts until her hands landed on wrapped gifts of her own. “And you were going to make fun of me for sending wrapped gifts?” She said quirking an eyebrow at her mom.

“What can I say? Great minds think alike? Besides, unwrapping them is half the fun.” Madoka gave a brilliant smile as she urged her daughter on. “Now come on, open them.”

Slowly Yachi slid her fingers under the tape of a package pulling it off of the floral paper her mother had used to wrap the gift. Under the wrapping was a sizeable plain shoe box, to which Yachi lifted the lid slowly trying to hide the excitement she was feeling. The contents of the box were so thoughtful she nearly cried.

Her mom had sent her four paper rolls, each a different color and some type of shimmery design. Those would be perfect for some of the requests she was working on at the shop. Next to the papers was a floral keyboard cover that she worked fast to open and put on the keys right then and there. The final gift was a leather-bound notebook with a small metal watering can clasp on the latch that held it closed. This particular book was filled with empty pages, well they were mostly empty. The very first page of the book had Edelweiss and Hibiscus blossoms pressed beautifully into the page with a note that read “A gentle word, a kind look, a good-natured smile can work wonders and accomplish miracles. - William Hazlitt” Yachi stopped, running her fingers gently over the ink inscribed onto the pages. “Be your best, kind, and beautiful self Hitoka. - Love Mom” 

“Mom,” she breathed out, any other noise she wanted to make was choked out as tears began to build in the corners of her eyes. “This is amazing. Thank you so much.”

“I figured you could use a reminder. I know it’s hard with me living so far away, but I’m happy you’re doing well despite all of that.” Madoka smiled gently as she leaned in towards the camera. “Besides, I know your other book is almost full, this way you can press new memories into a new book with all of your friends.” 

It was almost too thoughtful. “Thank you so much! I’ll treasure it.” Yachi said as emotion swelled in her chest, though she was stopped short by a comment from Madoka.

“No, don’t treasure it. Treasure the memories, Dear.” As she leaned back in her chair the doorbell to the apartment rang and her mother’s face lit up. “Looks like he’s here. I’m going to go let him in, show off the shoes you got me. Give me a sec.”

Yachi waved her mom off, happy to be given a moment to try and compose herself before Mark walked over and said hello. The conversation ended quickly after that, seeing as the two of them had to head off. After a longer than usual goodbye, Yachi shut down her computer and shifted from her place on the floor picking up her presents and moving them to her room to head to bed. It was 01:03am, and she needed to sleep, she gave a little smile and pulled the plug on the tree lights. Christmas was over after all.


End file.
